


More Than Meets The Eye

by svtstarlight



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M, More relationships to come, Polyamory, Vampires, and werewolves oh my, lots of angst for Evie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtstarlight/pseuds/svtstarlight
Summary: Exiled angel Wooyoung stumbles into more than he bargained for after he leaves the cheating lover he lost his immortality for. He runs into a pack of demons and some very old friends who share his secret, amongst others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartfullofyeo (scenarios)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/gifts).



> For Evie (heartfullofyeo) Sorry, I don't know how to link users on here. *is fail* 
> 
> There's a lot of stuff to do with angels and vampires that is of my own creation aka it's not exactly like mythology has it. 
> 
> Yes, vampires can go out in the sun, to a certain extent; they need to cover up/use sunscreen or they can burn. They also have jobs, if they wish. No, they can't eat human food. Vampire's Heart is a concept similar to the human concept of beloved soulmate. 
> 
> No, angels don't fall if they fall in love with a human, but they WILL become demons if they kill, depending on what type of angel they are/were. Wooyoung can kill demons because he was an angel of war. Yeosang cannot kill at all because he was an angel of healing. Others TBD.
> 
> There is only one wolf in the story so far. (Can you guess who? (^.~))

Wooyoung stumbled away from the small apartment he'd called home for the past few months, his heart shattered. Everything he'd done that had led up to this point lay broken and crumbling at his feet, which took him away from the scene of his now ex-boyfriend and his… Wooyoung didn't even know what to call the person he'd just caught his boyfriend in _their_ bed with. Paramour, bit on the side, none of those words really encompassed quite what he had seen. They had obviously been together for a while, maybe even before… He felt like such an innocent, naïve fool for believing that man's lies, falling for the words he'd said… 

Awareness finally snapped back to Wooyoung as he heard the unmistakable growl of a demon pack, his eyes widening as he realised his mistake. He'd been so blind in his pain that he hadn't paid attention to where he was, and now was going to pay dearly for it. But he would also do his best to make _them_ pay too. 

"Why are you here, pretty little thing?" a hoarse voice said, startlingly close to his ear. "Don't you know what we do to your kind here?" 

Snorting, Wooyoung mentally prepared himself to fight; he knew he was good at it, or had been, once. Not like… Tearing his thoughts away from his past, Wooyoung forced himself to stay stubbornly in the present. 

"You can try," Wooyoung replied, his voice hard. "I won't go down without a fight. You know that, if you know what I… was." 

The demon laughed, the sound grating on Wooyoung's nerves. "What you were?" The demon was mocking him. "We know what you _are_. And we're going to have great pleasure making you wish you'd never left your cushy existence to slum it down here with us filthy worms…" 

"What…?" Wooyoung began to feel panic as he saw several more demons approaching than he'd initially believed. There was no way he could fight them all. But he'd still try; either way, he'd die. Just this way, it would be on _his_ terms. 

A streak of hot pain caught Wooyoung unawares, red blooming across his chest where the demon had slashed him with its claws. His eyes darkening, Wooyoung fought back, his world narrowing to simply trying to keep himself alive, if not in one piece. He had no idea how long he'd fought for when a frisson of shock went through the demons trying to kill him, a couple of new faces joining the fight. On his side. 

Grateful, though Wooyoung had no idea who these strangers were or why they were fighting the demons with (or for?) him, he was surprised by the hand that grabbed the remains of his shirt, pulling him away from the melée. Bent over to try and catch his breath, Wooyoung was surprised again by just how _young_ these strangers looked when one of them yanked on his wrist, almost dragging him away. 

"What…?" Wooyoung was confused and in physical - as well as emotional - pain. "Who are you? What are you _doing_?" 

The young man just smiled, and Wooyoung's breath caught in his throat. He was beautiful. It took a few seconds for it to register with Wooyoung that he was actually speaking, and he felt like an idiot. 

"...ok? Those guys didn't hurt you too badly?" The man looked worried, nibbling at his lip. "You're bleeding!" For a reason Wooyoung didn't understand, the young man seemed surprised by this fact, and Wooyoung wanted to laugh hysterically. "Let's get you somewhere we can get those wounds fixed up for you…" 

All of a sudden Wooyoung's energy, what little he had left after the events of the night, disappeared, and he sagged against the young man's side. He was almost ready to collapse. "Your friends…" he whispered, looking over where, to his stunned amazement, a couple of young men stood over the bodies of the demons. The taller one was grinning, the other, quite a bit shorter and younger-looking, simply appeared annoyed. "Oh…"

That had sure been fast. Squeaking in shock as he felt himself being lifted bridal style, Wooyoung stared up into pretty green eyes, his own starting to fall closed in exhaustion. 

"Sleep," the young man crooned gently as Wooyoung gave in to the pull of his fatigue. "You're safe now. I promise." 

 

San waited until he was sure the boy in his arms was asleep before turning to Yunho. "Did any of them say why they were after this kid?" he asked, frowning at Yunho's expression. "He's awfully young. We need to get his injuries seen to, before…" 

He stopped, still confused. Despite the many injuries the boy clearly had, San couldn't smell the blood on him. It was unusual, and kind of freaky. 

"Before?" Jongho was impatient. He wanted to get home, not mess around over some kid who'd wandered into the middle of a demon pack. "Before what?" 

"Can't you smell that?" San asked, mentally praying to Gods he no longer believed in for patience in dealing with his idiot friends. And Jongho was the _smart_ one. When the others just shook their heads and looked bemused, San sighed. "We can't smell the blood. Don't you get it? This kid… I don't understand why we can't smell him, and Seonghwa is going to have a fit, never mind Hongjoong." 

"Yeah, well, we need to get going," Jongho reminded him, shrugging. "Especially if you want him seen to and taken back where he belongs before you have to go to work." His nose scrunched in distaste. "And it's a school night. I need to sleep or Seonghwa is going to kill you for keeping me up." 

Shaking his head, San began to walk, Wooyoung still in his arms and out like a light. "It doesn't worry you that we can't smell his blood?" he asked, frustration in his voice. "You don't think it's weird?" 

Yunho shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me," he said, unperturbed. It wasn't like he hadn't known anyone like this boy before. Yeosang was the same, even now, centuries after Seonghwa had turned him. What was another one, if this boy succumbed to his injuries? "You're not planning on turning him, are you?" 

Before San could answer that, another voice, somewhat sharper, entered the conversation. 

"What are you doing?" Yeosang stepped out of the shadows, his eyes on the unconscious boy in San's arms. "What is he doing here? Take him back where you found him." 

"Yeo...sang?" The sound of a voice he hadn't heard in so long awakened Wooyoung, his mouth moving before his brain caught up as his eyes opened, looking directly at Yeosang. "Yeosang? What…" 

"Wooyoung…" Yeosang's voice was soft, the sharpness gone, replaced by sadness and grief. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here." 

As had once been their usual, Wooyoung could feel the slightest 'tap' against his thoughts and he had no hesitation in letting Yeosang into his mind. 

_:Wooyoung, you can't stay here.:_ Yeosang said, his mind-voice filled with pain. _:Please go back. I don't care if you tell them I'm-:_

_:Yeosang, I can't go back.:_ Wooyoung interrupted Yeosang, the only outward sign of Yeosang's surprise being a slight widening of his eyes. _:I… I met someone too…:_

Yeosang's gaze softened, and he sighed. _:Oh, Wooyoung.:_ he sighed again in Wooyoung's mind. _:Why? You should have stayed there. Not followed me…:_

_:I tried to find you, you know.:_ Wooyoung went on, staring at Yeosang intensely. _:I went everywhere looking for you. You're… you were my best friend. How could I not? I missed you.:_ His eyes filled with tears as he tried not to cry. _:But he… It was all for nothing. I don't know what to do anymore. Where I can even go. I have nowhere…:_

Yeosang looked at San, who stared back at him in bewilderment. "Put him down," he said quietly. "He's awake now." 

"You know him?" San was incredulous. "How? When? It's not like you have much of a life these days." He held Wooyoung close almost jealously. "And he's hurt. I don't want him to fall…" 

"We've known each other a long time," Wooyoung said cryptically, ignoring the surprise on San's face as he surreptitiously wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'll be ok. Really." 

Physically, yeah. But emotionally and mentally? Not by a long shot. Not only had he been betrayed by his lover, but he'd finally found Yeosang, someone he'd been trying to find for a very long time. It was a lot to deal with at once. 

"Do whatever," Jongho said, fed up with them all, the weird guy included. "I'm going home." He glared at Yeosang, and then at San. "You can deal with Seonghwa on your own." 

As he passed Wooyoung once San had carefully set him on his feet, Jongho patted him surprisingly gently. "Be careful," he said, then was gone as Yunho awkwardly cleared his throat. 

"I should go too," he said apologetically. "Dance practice tomorrow. Or rather, later today…" He looked up, Wooyoung staring at him. "I'm Jeong Yunho, by the way," he added with a smile despite the blood on his clothes, hands, and face. "That brat who just left is Choi Jongho. Our youngest." 

"Choi San," San said automatically, still looking between Wooyoung and Yeosang. "You obviously know Yeosang, but we don't know who you are." 

Wooyoung looked at Yeosang, then down at the ground, unsure of what to do or say. Getting the hint, Yeosang sighed, though he still fidgeted. 

"His name is Jung Wooyoung…" Yeosang couldn't help the note of fondness that crept into his voice. "And he's just as much of a brat as Jongho, if not more so…" 

"Hey," Wooyoung said indignantly, glaring at Yeosang. "Rude…" He pouted, and despite himself, San laughed, putting aside his jealousy for the moment. Wooyoung was just too cute. "You're supposed to be…" He trailed off, his eyes flickering to San and Yunho. 

Yeosang's eyes narrowed as he knew just what Wooyoung had stopped himself from saying. He then seemed to realise they were all covered in blood, glaring at Yunho accusingly. 

"Why are you all covered in blood?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft. "And did I hear something about Wooyoung being hurt? What happened?" 

_:Yeosang…:_ Wooyoung said warningly through their link. "I was stupid, went where I shouldn't have…" He smiled faintly. "Your friends saved my life. They intended to kill me." _:A pack of demons, but your friends…:_ It took Wooyoung a few seconds before his eyes widened and he stared at Yeosang, then at the remaining two. _:You're…:_

His hands clenched into fists, Yeosang's expression became closed off. "We're vampires, Wooyoung. You really shouldn't be here." 

"We?" Wooyoung's voice was just as quiet, his breath faltering as Yeosang confirmed his realisation. "You're… but… you can't…" He glanced at San, whose expression was blank, Yunho looking apologetic. "Yeosang…" 

His world crumbling again, Wooyoung abruptly sat on the ground and pressed his hands to his eyes. _:When, Yeosang?:_ he asked, physically shaking from the shock. _:Tell me. When?? Was this why I couldn't find you?:_

"I'm sorry," Yeosang murmured, glancing at Yunho, who moved to go, recognising Yeosang wanted privacy to talk to his friend. "I couldn't tell you…" He looked at San who stubbornly refused to leave. "Can you give us time, Sannie, please? Alone…" 

"I promised he'd be safe," San said. "If you-" 

"I would never hurt him," Yeosang interrupted, surprised at the anger in his voice. "Ever. You have no idea…" He had to remember none of them knew, nobody had any idea, except Seonghwa, who would never betray him. "Please. Let me talk to Wooyoung alone." 

"Come, San," Yunho said quietly, reaching out to take San's arm. "Leave Yeosang to talk to his friend. He will be safe with Yeosang." 

He gently pulled San away, though once they were out of even a vampire's formidable range of hearing, San pulled his arm out of Yunho's grasp. 

"I'll wait here," San said firmly, and sat down on the grass. Yunho sighed, then shrugged. "It's not like I don't trust Yeosang. You know it's not safe, even for us." 

"Suit yourself, but let them talk," Yunho said just as firmly. "It sounded like they really needed it." At San's nod, Yunho left, heading home. 

 

Once Yeosang could tell they were alone, he knelt in front of Wooyoung. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I wasn't allowed to see you before I left, and then…" Yeosang sighed heavily, the memories briefly flashing through his mind. "It was a very unstable time, not just for me, but the country… A lot of people died." 

"How did you…?" Wooyoung looked at Yeosang, heartbroken. "I know we're, or I am, mortal now. But you can't kill, not even to stay alive. I know what it was like then, and you're a vampire now? How did you manage?" 

Wooyoung wasn't sure he was making any sense, still in shock over everything. "I don't want to die," he added firmly. "Not even for you." 

Yeosang shook his head, taking Wooyoung's hands in his. "I don't want you to die either," he said. "You don't deserve this kind of pain…" He looked away. "I was killed in battle, though not as a fighter. I was…" Yeosang snorted softly. "I was one of their healers, or what they would call now a doctor. But we lost and everyone was killed, including those of us in the camp…" 

"Seonghwa found me as I was dying and…" Yeosang shrugged. "Here I am." As for how he managed… "I made him promise that he would never let me kill, and he kept that promise. Now that I'm older, it's pretty easy not to kill. I don't need as much as a newborn or a younger vampire like Jongho…" 

Confused, Wooyoung stared at him. "He said he was still at school. Just how old is he?" 

Yeosang winced. "Not as young as you think," he replied. "He was killed when he was 18, so he will always look very young. We _all_ do, though Seonghwa is the eldest of the vampires." He smiled faintly. "Though even he does not know how old I truly am. He _does_ know what I was, but that's all he knows about that part of my existence. And he's the only one who does know." 

He looked at Wooyoung, seeing how exhausted he still was. "You said… you have nowhere to go?" he asked carefully, hoping it wouldn't set Wooyoung off. It was one of the things he remembered most about Wooyoung, his short temper when pushed about things he didn't want to talk about. "What happened to you?" 

It was Wooyoung's turn to look away, his eyes filling with tears. "He lied," he said simply, his shoulders drooping. "I lost my immortality for him, and it was all lies. He had someone already. I was so stupid…" 

Wooyoung ducked his head, not wanting Yeosang to see him cry. "I caught them together and just… ran. I wasn't, I _couldn't_ think straight, and ended up running straight into a pack of demons. Where your friends found me." 

Pulling him into a hug, Yeosang held Wooyoung as he cried, his head bowed. "You're not stupid," he said softly. "You were in love. Even if he wasn't, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't lose your powers…" 

"You didn't lose yours either," Wooyoung said, sniffling. "And you're…" 

It was still hard for him to accept, that his best friend of millennia was now dead, turned into what they'd once considered barely a step above demons. And yet it amazed him that despite this, Yeosang was still an angel too. 

"I don't understand why I never lost them, even now," Yeosang said. "I guess it's just one of those things where what matters is the intention, if that makes sense. I'm still me, the same Yeosang who cares too much." He smiled at Wooyoung fondly. "And you're still the same hothead who does too." 

Shoving at Yeosang, smiling despite his emotional state, Wooyoung was still curious. "What about San?" he asked, looking at Yeosang warily. "Who is he?" 

Yeosang's smile widened. "An idiot, just like you," he teased, grinning as Wooyoung shoved him again. "He's a good kid, if a bit impetuous." He looked thoughtful. "And I think he likes you." 

Wooyoung stared at Yeosang, then burst into laughter. "He doesn't even _know_ me," he said, shaking his head. "Though he did help save my life from those demons." He looked down, his face heating. "He's… beautiful. But I can't afford to fall for anyone right now. I'm not…"

"I know," Yeosang said soothingly, patting Wooyoung's shoulder. "I'm sure he doesn't expect anything from you right now, especially once you've explained what happened. Leaving out the part about losing…"

"I'm not _that_ stupid," Wooyoung said indignantly. "I don't want anyone to know. Not even your vampire friends." 

"Seonghwa will know," Yeosang shrugged, then started as he felt another's presence. "I know you're there," he said, looking up and then getting to his feet, pulling Wooyoung up with him. "Seonghwa…" 

Seonghwa smiled as he approached the two, looking curiously at Wooyoung. "Yunho said your friend was going to be staying…" he said quietly, amused as Wooyoung stared at him, his mouth open. "I wanted to welcome him…" 

"Park Seonghwa," Seonghwa added, his smile widening. "Yeosang's… maker. Sire. Whatever you want to call me." 

"Are all your friends this gorgeous? First San, and now Seonghwa..." Wooyoung murmured to Yeosang, forgetting Seonghwa could hear him clearly. "This is so not fair."

Seonghwa laughed softly, ducking his head almost shyly. "I could say the same about you and Yeosang," he grinned at Wooyoung. "Are all angels as lovely and precious as you two?" 

Wooyoung blinked at Seonghwa, then pointed at himself. "Me?" He almost squeaked the word, he was so startled at Seonghwa's comment. "I don't think…"

Yeosang put his hand on Wooyoung's arm. "Seonghwa is teasing you," he said, glaring at the older vampire. "We're nothing of the sort." 

Seonghwa sighed. "Still in denial after all this time, my dearest Yeosang," he said, winking at Wooyoung. "You cannot escape it. You are every bit as gorgeous as the rest of us. As is Wooyoung…" 

"Ignore him," Yeosang said loudly, turning to see San approaching again. "At least San is…" He gave a wry smile. "Relatively normal. Today, anyway." 

"Hey," San protested, pouting. "I'm always normal. It's just you guys who aren't…" He smiled at Wooyoung, happy when Wooyoung smiled back at him. "Are you ok?" He frowned. "Are you still bleeding?" 

Wooyoung blinked at San, then at Yeosang. "I…" he began, then winced as Yeosang tugged at the remains of his shirt, exposing his wounds, which were, as San had pointed out, still bleeding. "What…?" 

"Take him home and look after him, Yeosang," Seonghwa said, his tone suddenly authoritative. "San, come with me. We need to make sure nobody follows…" 

Yeosang nodded, pulling Wooyoung into his arms like San had done earlier, then disappearing to the house. San stared at Seonghwa. 

"Why did you stop me from going with them?" he demanded, turning to the older vampire. "I could have helped." 

"Do not lose your heart," Seonghwa said quietly, watching San carefully. "Wooyoung is… different. Not like anyone else. And he may not want to stay, never mind become one of us if the need ever arises. I don't want you hurt if he decides to leave us." 

"Why are you telling me this?" San replied, feeling hurt. "I'm not some stupid idiot who doesn't know anything. I know he might not stay." And that thought hurt. Especially as he had the sneaking suspicion it was already too late. Then he had a sudden thought, and stared at Seonghwa in alarm. "You don't think Yeosang will leave if he does?" 

Yeosang couldn't leave. San relied on him for a lot. Few of the others, kind and fun-loving though they were, constantly put up with him and his antics like Yeosang did. If Yeosang left, he'd only have Seonghwa, who while kind and extremely tolerant, did have a breaking point. 

San clutched at Seonghwa. "Yeosang can't leave. He just can't… What will I do?" 

Seonghwa put his arms around San, holding him close. "You are stronger than you think," he said quietly, doing his best to offer comfort while still being aware of any dangers. "You will be fine. We don't know that it will happen yet, so don't borrow trouble…" 

"I don't want him to leave," San said, his voice muffled by Seonghwa's shirt. "Neither of them." He looked up. "If they go, I will too." 

His eyes wide with dismay, Seonghwa stared at San. "You would leave me?" he asked, his voice soft. "Have I been that horrible to you?" If both his children left, Seonghwa wasn't sure what he'd do. He couldn't leave Hongjoong, but he couldn't let his children go like that either. "I don't want you to go. Or Yeosang, either. But I cannot force… Wooyoung to stay if he does not wish it." 

"No," San conceded, feeling guilty for upsetting Seonghwa. "I just… I don't want to be left behind. And I know you mean well, but I think it's too late for me. I want to be with him so much it's almost painful…" He lifted his head to look at Seonghwa. "Like you feel for Hongjoong. I know you love us too, but it's not the same, is it?" 

Seonghwa sighed, letting San go. He couldn't feel anyone in the immediate area, but they still needed to go home. "Are you sure he feels the same way?" he asked gently as he began to walk, taking San's hand and bringing him along with him. "And what of your feelings for Yeosang? Have they changed?" 

That was something San couldn't really explain. His feelings for his blood brother hadn't changed at all; he still loved Yeosang almost as painfully strongly as he felt for Wooyoung. 

"No, they haven't," San said quietly. "But… I don't understand why. And I…" San tried to arrange his thoughts into something coherent. "I can tell he loves Wooyoung. It's not really very hard to see, the way he looks at him." 

Looking thoughtful, Seonghwa was quiet until their house came into view, or at least the walls surrounding it. "It's not unheard of to have two… or more Hearts," he said softly. "It's not common, by any means, but it can happen…" 

San blinked at Seonghwa, stopping as they reached the gate leading to their property. "You never thought to tell us?" he asked, feeling hurt. "You and Hongjoong are each other's Heart, so you know. You could have said something!" 

"Would you have believed me?" Seonghwa asked, turning to face San. "You always claimed there were no such things, that like the human concept of soul mates, the vampire's Heart was a myth. Despite the evidence to the contrary." 

For that matter, even with what Yeosang was, he hadn't believed in it either. It had been a source of friction between them for a time until Seonghwa had given up trying to get him to understand. Maybe now he'd believe Seonghwa. 

"Yes well, I don't know how Wooyoung feels," San replied bitterly. "For all I know, it's just one-sided on my part and he only wants Yeosang." 

He still wanted to know how they knew each other; Yeosang had been a virtual recluse for decades, only going out to feed with Seonghwa or him, and then going home. It had made things difficult for him, but as long as Yeosang was there, that was all that had mattered to him.

"You know what the humans say," Seonghwa grinned, "communication is the key. Until you talk to them, both of them, you won't know. It would save a lot of pain and heartache if you did it sooner rather than later." 

"And look like a creeper when Wooyoung is hurting?" San shook his head. "No thanks. I will wait." 

Seonghwa shrugged. "That's up to you," he said as they walked slowly up the driveway. "But don't cause them more pain by waiting too long. That's not good either." 

Hongjoong was waiting for them at the front of the house, smiling fondly at Seonghwa and San. "Yeosang is taking care of… Wooyoung," he said, coming to meet them and reaching out to take Seonghwa's hand. "He's asked that they not be disturbed tonight." 

He looked at San, the younger man looking unhappy at the news. "I'm sorry," he said. "He asked me to tell you personally, that they will see you tomorrow, and not to worry. Wooyoung will be fine." 

Seonghwa glanced at Hongjoong, then at San. "Stay with us tonight," he said, taking San's hand again. "We don't mind, you know that."

"I can't," San said, shaking his head. "I have to work tonight, remember?" He looked at his phone and made a face. "In fact I should go and get ready, or even vampire speed won't help me get to work on time. And it's a stakeout…" 

Sighing, Seonghwa looked down. "I don't need to tell you to be careful, do I?" he said, smiling faintly at Hongjoong when his hand was squeezed. "I don't want to have to explain to Wooyoung why you got hurt…" Or worse was the unspoken fear between them. 

"You always do anyway," San teased, shaking his head as he pulled his hand away. "Yeosang knows my schedule, so he will know when I'm going to be home." 

He started to head to the bathroom to shower; it wouldn't look good to show up for a stakeout covered in demon blood, even if they didn't know that's what it was. Seonghwa stared after him, Hongjoong watching Seonghwa with worry in his eyes. 

"What happened?" he asked softly, gently tugging Seonghwa along to the bedroom they shared. "Did you have a fight? Did he fight with Yeosang?"

"No," Seonghwa replied, turning his attention back to Hongjoong. "He just… I think he's realising some things he's been avoiding for some time, and… he is unhappy about it." 

He smiled fondly. "And no, he didn't lash out at me. This time. He just… said some things that even I worry about. It was uncomfortable to hear from him." 

Sitting on their bed, Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong began to get ready for bed. "Where's Mingi? I haven't seen him tonight." He looked thoughtful. "Or at all today, for that matter."

"He's getting ready for the exhibition the dance studio is holding next week," Hongjoong explained as he undressed, careful to put his clothes away before Seonghwa complained. "Yunho is going to be helping him with it. It's very important for them both because it means more exposure…"

"More exposure has risks…"

"That they've discussed with me and are willing to take," Hongjoong said, looking over at Seonghwa, his expression unreadable. "We can't hide away forever, Seonghwa. I know you and Yeosang prefer to keep a low profile, but not all of us can do that." 

"It's not hiding, it's keeping ourselves alive," Seonghwa protested, his eyes wide. He didn't like this, even though he had no say over what Hongjoong's children did any more than Hongjoong had any say over what _his_ children did. "If anyone finds out, we'll be targets for any hunter who thinks they can take us. And Jongho is still young, by our standards…"

"Jongho is easily capable of defending himself," Hongjoong reminded Seonghwa. "He intends to follow San into the police force, and has been accepted once he graduates…" His proud smile lit up his pretty face. "He just got the letter today." 

Seonghwa didn't know what to say; he'd been quietly against it, but everything was moving so fast these days, he felt it was so difficult to keep up. Maybe that was why Yeosang had chosen not to, at least socially. Technology was Yeosang's thing, which meant he didn't even have to leave home if he didn't want to. 

"I hope he knows what he's doing," he said with a sigh, laying back on the bed with one arm thrown over his eyes. "I think they're all crazy, but then again, we wouldn't be here if we weren't…"

Hongjoong laughed, sitting on the bed beside Seonghwa and carding a hand through the older vampire's soft blond hair. Dressed in an old and nearly threadbare shirt and very little else, it amused him that Seonghwa, usually the first one to be ready at night, was still fully dressed. He leaned over, pulling on Seonghwa's arm. 

"Come to bed, my Heart," he smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Seonghwa's mouth and then sitting up. "After you've gotten those clothes off…" 

Chuckling, Seonghwa sat up to start undressing. "Unlike you, I have to work tomorrow, so…" He sighed. "At least it's an easy day, only exam supervision and support, but still…" 

"If you wanted a quieter existence, why become a university lecturer?" Hongjoong grinned. "Even if it is a subject you have more than your fair share of first hand knowledge about." 

Seonghwa's amusement faded. "You're just as tired of the lies spread about our history, especially at certain times, as I am," he said quietly. "Wouldn't you want to set the record straight if you could?" 

"Not at great personal and professional risk," Hongjoong replied just as softly. "Not when the authorities question your work, your fitness as a respected educator… and threaten you." 

It was only because Seonghwa (and Hongjoong himself) had carefully cultivated connections in high places that he'd been able to work as long as he had with minimal repercussions, but Hongjoong felt he was tempting fate just as much as the others were, if not more so. Finished with his preparations, Seonghwa slid into bed beside Hongjoong and turned to look at him. 

"You never did say why you're not working this week," he commented, looking curious. "Is it that secret that you won't even tell me?" 

Hongjoong wouldn't look at Seonghwa, staring up at the painted ceiling and biting his lip. "It's not a secret," he said finally. "I just don't know how you'll feel about it." He turned on his side to look back at Seonghwa. "The Council has asked for me. To help hunt…" 

Seonghwa stared at Hongjoong, feeling colder than he had in a while. 

"To hunt? Hunt who?" 

Sighing softly, Hongjoong kept his eyes on Seonghwa for his reaction. "Oneus." He wasn't happy either, but couldn't refuse an order from the Council. "I don't know the specifics yet. That's what I will find out tomorrow, but they think Oneus has gone rogue, and they want my help in tracking them down, since they know we're friends." 

Seonghwa sat up. "They _are_ our friends," he said, shaking his head vehemently. "They would _never_ go rogue. Not deliberately." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "If they have, it's not their fault. Something, or someone, must have pushed them over the edge…" 

"I know, Seonghwa. Trust me, I'm going to find out what's going on before anything happens." Hongjoong also sat up to try and placate Seonghwa. "And if they have, I will find out _why_. We owe them that much." 

Flopping back on the bed, Seonghwa's mood had been spoiled. How was he going to be able to concentrate on work tomorrow with this hanging over them? He didn't want to believe their friends had gone rogue, but it was possible for any of them, they knew that all too well. Oneus were barely tolerated by the Council because of Leedo as it was, though it was hardly his fault. He glanced over to see Hongjoong, lost in thought. 

"Sleep," he said tiredly. "It's been a long night, and it will be an even busier day tomorrow. Nothing can be gained by worrying about it until we know the facts."

Laying down beside Seonghwa once again, Hongjoong snuggled into his side, pressing a kiss to Seonghwa's collarbone. "Or the facts as they see it," he said wryly, closing his eyes as Seonghwa hummed in response. "Sleep well, my Heart. And good luck with your students tomorrow." 

Seonghwa chuckled, kissing Hongjoong's soft hair. "I think you're going to need more luck than I," he grinned, closing his eyes as well. "Sleep well…" 

He fell asleep, unable to help worrying that they were going to find something they weren't equipped to handle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung and Yeosang talk. Oneus is in trouble. San tries to help, but it backfires. Or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on my own for most of this and it probably shows. Sorry in advance. Especially for the occasionally weird English... it's been one of those weeks.

Yeosang carried Wooyoung to his bedroom and laid him on the bed, crawling onto it himself to kneel beside Wooyoung. The younger angel stared up at Yeosang, his eyes half closed as the fatigue and blood loss caught up to him. 

"What are you doing?" Wooyoung murmured, his voice sounding more like a grumpy toddler than a grown man with nearly 2100 years behind him. "Let me sleep…" 

"No," Yeosang replied, working on getting Wooyoung's shirt, or what remained of it, off him so he could see how badly hurt he was. He frowned as Wooyoung tried to slap his hands away. "Don't make me make it so you can't move," he warned, ignoring Wooyoung's pout. "I need to see to heal." 

"It isn't anything you haven't seen before," Wooyoung sulked, giving up his efforts as too much work. "Even if it's been what, 500 years, give or take a few decades?" His tone was bitter. "Why did you hide from me, Sangie? You know how I feel." 

Biting his lip, Yeosang didn't reply until he was sure his voice wouldn't shake. "I was forbidden," he said simply, peeling the last bits of blood-soaked fabric away from Wooyoung's skin. "They said I was an abomination. That if you found out, they would send you away and kill me. And the others…" 

_That_ woke Wooyoung up to stare at Yeosang. "What?" His voice was soft. "What others? Seonghwa and… San?" 

Yeosang looked away. "Them too," he said quietly. "But… I meant Hwanwoong and Xion… They're… like us. Or more accurately, me." 

Wooyoung felt cold, his eyes now wide open as he stared at Yeosang in shock and horror. He felt sick. Their friends had disappeared too, around a century earlier, and Wooyoung had been devastated, unable to find them either. It had nearly broken him to lose two of their friends who had helped him recover from the loss of Yeosang.

"I…" At a loss for words, Wooyoung didn't know what to say. "Why?" he asked finally, his voice shaking. "Why them? It's not fair." 

He couldn't understand it. On the one hand, threatening Yeosang and their friends, calling them abominations, and yet… allowing him to keep his powers? It didn't make sense to him, but these days, very little seemed to.

Shrugging unhappily, Yeosang put his hands on Wooyoung's chest, making him hiss from the pain. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I know it hurts, but you know how this works." 

Yeosang closed his eyes, still biting his lip as his hands gave off a faint white glow, the light sinking into Wooyoung and making him whimper. He had forgotten how much healing actually _hurt_ , breathing heavily as he tried to control the pain. Once it was over and Yeosang removed his hands, Wooyoung slipped into sleep, completely worn out.

Shaking out his hands, Yeosang sat watching Wooyoung sleep, his expression sad. Yeosang felt he should have known Wooyoung would follow him. He always had, still innocent in a lot of ways despite his duties as an angel of war, and even now that he was mortal. 

And then there was the not so small - or simple - problem of his feelings for both Wooyoung and San. Had Seonghwa been right in insisting on the existence of the vampire's Heart? What did that mean for him, or for _them_? Yeosang didn't want to give Wooyoung up now they had reconnected, but he didn't want to give up San either. 

He knew he was thinking in circles, and probably _over_ thinking, but Yeosang wanted to work out his feelings to make sure he didn't project onto either his former or his current lover. Thinking about the circumstances of Wooyoung's meeting of San and the others, along with San's strange behaviour, brought a realisation that maybe Yeosang hadn't been too far off in thinking San was developing feelings for Wooyoung, though he'd originally said it as a joke. But in that case, where did it leave _him_? 

Yeosang realised he needed to talk to both San and Wooyoung. Maybe not necessarily at the same time, but Yeosang needed to know where they stood, with him and with each other. That decided, Yeosang carefully slid off the bed to change his clothes, returning to lay beside Wooyoung, his head pillowed on his former lover's shoulder. A moment later, he sat up and reached for his phone. He had to tell Hwanwoong and Xion that Wooyoung was now here too.

 

Ravn was tired. Tired of dealing with stupid vampire politics, dealing with the idiots that were his best friends and coven mates, and just… tired in general. It was a shame he couldn't pass it off on Leedo, but the wolf was not interested in the slightest, nevermind that the Council would never support a wolf as a coven leader. They barely supported him as a member as it was. Or had, until now.

A well-meaning member of the Council had sent Ravn a letter saying what was being discussed with regards to him and his group. They disagreed with everything that had been decided, and had decided to give Ravn advance notice so they could prepare. But how could he have prepared for _this_? Finding out that not only two of his friends were angels, but that the Council wanted them for it? It chilled and angered him. 

"Hwanwoong, Xion, come in here please!" he called, figuring he had to give them the chance to explain before going off on them for putting him - and them - in this position. "Now would be nice…" 

Xion came in first, giving Ravn an odd look. "What's wrong?" he asked, with his usual uncanny sense of being able to read the situation. Hwanwoong arrived not long after, the cheeky grin fading quickly as he saw Ravn's expression. Ravn gestured for them to sit, then looked at them for several long moments, sighing heavily. 

Suddenly Xion spoke. "He knows…" he said, glancing at Hwanwoong. "How?" The question was aimed at Ravn, though it was Hwanwoong who answered. 

"Someone told you, didn't they?" Hwanwoong looked sad. "This was exactly why we couldn't tell you. To avoid putting you in this position." 

Ravn slammed his hands on the table in front of him and got to his feet. "And what position would that be, Hwanwoong? The Council wants both of you, and Leedo. They've been looking for any excuse to force me to get rid of him, so that wasn't a surprise. But you two…" 

His voice shook. "I trusted you," he went on, the hurt bleeding into his words. "But you couldn't trust me? You're _angels_ , Hwanwoong. I'd say that's a bigger deal than Leedo being a wolf." 

"It's not a matter of trust, Youngjo," Hwanwoong said quietly, Ravn staring at Hwanwoong's use of his human name. "We knew they would want us if they found out we were angels, though Xion is of infinitely more use to them than I am. We just… it's put you and the others in danger too, not just Leedo." 

"Him, they just want to kill, though he has never given them any reason for it other than the misfortune, in their eyes, of being born a wolf," Xion added. "Us, they want to use, don't they? But you, Seoho, and Keonhee…" 

Xion looked down, biting his lip. "They will blame you. Accuse you of knowing, hiding us from them." He held up a hand as Ravn opened his mouth to speak. "That you truly didn't know makes no difference. They will never believe it, or choose not to believe, because it's convenient for them." 

"How do you know all this?" Ravn asked, shaking his head. Xion had always just _known_ things. It was creepy then, and creepy now. "And just how old _are_ you?" 

Hwanwoong and Xion shared a glance, before Hwanwoong sighed and turned to Ravn. "As vampires, we're not much younger than you, you know that. As angels…" 

"Hwanwoong is 2698 years old, if you want to be specific, and I'm a baby at just over 2000 years," Xion said, his lips quirking with quiet amusement at the look on Ravn's face. He looked almost like he was going to pass out. "As for how I know a lot of things, I'm an angel of knowledge. It's probably what they're really after." 

Hwanwoong flushed. He hated it whenever he had to admit just how old he really was, because it made people look at him differently afterwards. "I'm an angel of music. A dime a dozen as angels go, because there are so many more of us than just about any of the other angelic types." Except angels of war, like Wooyoung, the thought of the younger angel making Hwanwoong sad. He missed the young angel fiercely, even as he felt guilty for leaving him alone the way they had.

Recovering fast, Ravn shrugged. "Still useful," he said, glaring at Hwanwoong when it looked like he was going to argue. "Think about it, dumbass. What moves people? Music. And we may be vampires, but we're still people who always enjoy music. If they can use that, they will, don't kid yourself." 

About to argue anyway, Hwanwoong was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket, the ringtone specifically one he had set for urgent calls from Yeosang. He flinched at the look Ravn sent him. 

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "I _really_ need to take this call, and in private…" Relieved when Ravn just sighed and waved at him to go, Hwanwoong glanced at Xion, the curious expression on his face making him smile as he left Ravn's room and headed to his own to answer Yeosang's call. 

"What's wrong, Yeosang?" Hwanwoong asked as he closed his bedroom door behind him. "You never call, and certainly not this late." 

"Wooyoung…" Yeosang found that having Hwanwoong to talk to was making him want to cry, his pain and grief brought to the surface again. He took deep breaths to calm down so he wouldn't wake Wooyoung. "Wooyoung, he…" 

"What about him?" Hwanwoong asked, his heart in his throat. "Did he… find you?" This could not have come at a worse time. They didn't need the Council of Angels after them _too_. 

"Sort of," Yeosang said in a small voice. "Wooyoung… he's human now. Mortal, I mean. Hwanwoong, what am I going to do? I love him so much… but I love Sannie too." 

Hwanwoong sighed. The idiot. He might have known Wooyoung would follow Yeosang. Where one was, they would often find the other, after all. "Calm down, Yeosang," he said tiredly. "Where is he now? What happened exactly?" 

"He's here," Yeosang said sheepishly, turning to look at the sleeping angel. "In my bed." Explaining what he knew to Hwanwoong broke the tenuous control Yeosang had over his emotions and he cried softly. "I don't want this for him," he finished as Hwanwoong remained silent. "Though I missed him so much…" 

"Maybe you'd be better off talking to Xion," Hwanwoong said finally, at a loss for what to say and feeling guilty. They'd left Wooyoung alone, and he'd fallen for the first person to offer him what he'd had with Yeosang. And it had been a lie, as it usually was, with humans. "He would know what to do more than I do." 

Yeosang frowned, wiping at his eyes. "If I wanted to talk to Xion, I would have called him," he grumbled as Hwanwoong laughed. 

Sobering, Hwanwoong sighed. "Look, it will work out somehow. If San is falling for him too, isn't that a _good_ thing?" He shrugged, though Yeosang couldn't see it. "Anyway, I probably would have had to call you anyway. Ravn found out about us. Or rather, the Vampire Council has, and told him." He heard Yeosang's sharp gasp. "They want him to hand us over, and Leedo too… but he won't. He's too honourable for that." 

His voice softened. "Be careful, Yeosang. And look after Wooyoungie." 

"You too, Hwanwoong. I don't know what you can do against the Council, but I can talk to Hongjoong for you? Maybe he can…" 

"No," Hwanwoong said, interrupting Yeosang softly. "I don't want to bring you guys into this. We will manage somehow. You look after yourself and Wooyoung. Keep safe…" 

After a moment's pause, Yeosang sighed. "You too," he said, then closed the call, staring at his phone worriedly. 

If the Council knew about Hwanwoong and Xion, it was only a matter of time before they found out about _him_. Wooyoung, they couldn't touch, unless he somehow ended up as a vampire ( _over his dead body_ Yeosang thought fiercely) and under their jurisdiction, which seemed as likely as Leedo somehow becoming a vampire, despite the incompatibility between their species. Knowing there wasn't anything he could do about it, Yeosang laid down beside Wooyoung again, only to be startled when Wooyoung spoke, his voice slurred from sleep. 

"I hate when you cry, Sangie," Wooyoung murmured, turning to Yeosang and pulling him closer. "Please don't cry. Not over me…" 

Feeling the tears threatening again, Yeosang shook his head. "Go back to sleep, Wooyoungie," he whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse. "I'm sorry to wake you up." He hoped Wooyoung hadn't heard everything he'd said to Hwanwoong, or he'd have a lot of explaining to do, right when he felt least able. 

Wooyoung pulled Yeosang even closer until he could feel him against his side, dragging Yeosang's arm over his chest. "You were talking about me," he said quietly, closing his eyes and sighing. "It was Hwanwoong, wasn't it?" He chuckled a little sadly. "I can imagine he was surprised…" 

"I'm sorry." Yeosang fought against Wooyoung grabbing him, but didn't want to hurt him, so it wasn't very effective. "He said I should have called Xion, but…" 

Wooyoung laughed to himself. He wouldn't have wanted to talk to Xion either; he was sure it wasn't deliberate - most of the time - but Xion often came across as a know-it-all and it could be annoying. Even though Wooyoung hadn't seen him for over a century. He laced his fingers with Yeosang's. 

"I love you," he said, his voice raw with emotion. "I always have, you know that. I never understood why… why you left me." Wooyoung opened his eyes and pushed himself up on one elbow to look at Yeosang. "One day you were there and we were happy, I thought, and then you were gone…" 

"Wooyoung…" Yeosang honestly had no answers for him, not even after over 500 years of trying. "I can't tell you right now. I just can't. I don't know what you want me to say, because I don't know myself. It just… happened, and then…" 

It really had happened so fast it had taken Yeosang years to even begin to cope with it, and then with the war, dying and meeting Seonghwa, and being turned, with all the complications of _that_... If he was being honest with himself, Yeosang was _still_ trying to come to terms with it all. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Wooyoung looked close to tears and Yeosang hated that he was hurting Wooyoung. "Just tell me that, that's all I want to know." 

Wooyoung sat with his head bowed, the threatened tears falling onto his hands in his lap. He'd spent centuries wondering, his personality changing despite their friends' best efforts. And then when _they_ had gone too, it tipped Wooyoung over the edge into becoming what he was now. Rough around the edges, a social butterfly who nevertheless pushed people away if they got too close, not trusting anyone not to leave him like the others had. Though even he couldn't explain why he'd trusted someone like his ex-boyfriend, who had clearly been a liar and a cheat from the start. 

"It wasn't anything you did or didn't do, Wooyoung," Yeosang said softly. "I can't explain it, but I _do_ know that much, at the very least. Because I love you so much, even now, and it hurts knowing how badly I hurt you…" And yet Wooyoung still loved him. It was painful and humbling at the same time. "I'm so sorry…" 

"You love San too," Wooyoung murmured as Yeosang stared at him. He'd heard everything Yeosang hadn't wanted him to. "It's not hard to see why." He looked up, his eyes glistening with tears. "I don't know why you think he likes me, though. I said before. He doesn't even know me…" 

His laugh was bitter. "I'll be out of your hair soon anyway, so you can go back to your life without me," he finished, turning away, suddenly exhausted beyond measure. "I want to go back to sleep now. Good night, Yeosang…" 

"Wooyoung…" Yeosang didn't know what to say, not familiar with this side of Wooyoung. He didn't like it. "I don't want you to go. You said you didn't have anywhere…" 

"Go to sleep, Yeosang." Wooyoung's voice was sharp, making Yeosang flinch. "I don't want to talk anymore. Good night." 

Wooyoung turned over, his back to Yeosang and his eyes closed, though it was clear he was still crying. Hurt, Yeosang stared at him, then laid down beside him and closed his eyes, shoving his heartbreak away for the moment so he could sleep. Or at least try to. 

 

By the time Hwanwoong returned to Ravn's office, Xion had disappeared, presumably to find and warn Leedo. As they were lovers, Xion knew most, if not all, of Leedo's hunting grounds, so would be able to find him. Ravn sighed as Hwanwoong opened the door. 

"What did Yeosang want?" he asked, grimly amused by the expression of surprise on Hwanwoong's face. It wasn't often he was able to one-up the other man. "Oh come on," he teased. "After all this time, you don't think I know that ringtone? I'm not stupid…" 

Hwanwoong sighed. "An old friend showed up unexpectedly and freaked him out," he said tiredly. "You know how he gets about people randomly showing up…" 

Ravn snorted and rubbed his chest. "Yeah, unfortunately," he said, shaking his head. "The hard way. I hope he didn't try to kill whoever it was? It wouldn't go over well with the Council…" 

"He's not a vampire, so no," Hwanwoong said carefully. "I told him to call Xion, he told me fuck that, we hung up. Though he didn't exactly use those terms, but… yeah." He looked uncomfortable. "I… did tell him about what's going on, though not why." It hadn't been necessary when Yeosang already knew. "He offered to talk to Hongjoong, but I declined the offer." 

His eyebrows shooting into his hairline, Ravn frowned. "A bit presumptuous, aren't you? They know we're friends…" 

"Which is why I said no, Ravn," Hwanwoong interrupted him with a frown of his own. "You know the first thing they're going to want to do is drag them into the middle of this, and he doesn't need that. I wanted to keep them out of it, if at all possible, because I don't want innocent people getting hurt any more than they already have." 

"And you claim you're not as valuable as Xion," Ravn grumbled, shaking his head. "You're just as smart, if only you'd show it more often…" 

Hwanwoong gave an angelic smile that didn't fool Ravn one bit. "The world couldn't handle it," he purred, dodging the book Ravn threw at him easily. "You know Seoho is going to have a fit if he finds out you're throwing his books around again…" 

"Then he shouldn't leave them where I can throw them," Ravn shot back before sobering. "You might want to start thinking about what we're going to do, since I can't very well hand you over. Start packing…" 

"Good luck getting Leedo to leave," Hwanwoong said as he went to leave. He wasn't thrilled with the thought of having to find and tell Keonhee everything, but he had no choice. If he was lucky, Keonhee wouldn't hate him for it. "You know how territorial he is, being a wolf and all. Any thoughts on where we can go?" 

"Unfortunately no, so you and Xion can make yourselves useful and figure it out for us." Ravn's expression was firm. "Since the situation is your fault to begin with." 

Ouch. Hwanwoong flinched, knowing he deserved that. "I'll do my best," he replied, then left before Ravn decided to have a proper go at him. 

Leaning forward over his desk, Ravn put his head in his hands. Vampires liked to think they were better than humans, but he'd found the majority of them to be worse, in his opinion, just as selfish and greedy as their human counterparts, if not more so because of their much longer lifespans. The Council was a prime example of the worst of them, mixed with a very few honest and honourable people. He _seriously_ hated vampire politics. 

 

The next morning, Yeosang was awakened by San coming into his room and pulling back the curtains, letting the mid-morning sunlight flood the room. He was also singing some obnoxious pop song at the top of his lungs, making Yeosang glare at him. 

"What is wrong with you?" he hissed as San grinned at him, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his artfully ripped jeans. He had obviously just come back from work, his badge hanging from his belt, his ID on a lanyard around his neck. His dress shirt was untucked, San's messy hair making him look like he'd just been shagged. "Wooyoung is still asleep!" 

"Then Wooyoung can just wake up," San said cheerfully, both men staring as a hand appeared from the mess of blankets beside Yeosang, the unmistakable middle finger being presented as Wooyoung's thoughts on that idea. He was clearly not a morning person. "It's lunch time…" 

"Fuck off and let me sleep, asshole," Wooyoung mumbled, obviously still mostly asleep from the way his voice sounded so childish and cute despite the cursing. He turned over and was still, as both Yeosang and San stared at him in amused shock. 

"I didn't know your friend had such a mouth on him," San commented as he went to Yeosang's walk-in closet and started pulling out clothes. "Seonghwa is going to have a fit," he added, poking his head around the door. "You didn't clean up and now there's blood all over your blankets and sheets." 

_Shit_ Yeosang realised he'd forgotten all about the blood, wincing. "I'll do the laundry later," he said, shaking his head. "What are you doing? Get out of my clothes…" 

"Wooyoung is going to need something to wear, unless he fancies wandering around the house in the nip," San shrugged, still grinning widely. "While you know I'm not averse to a bit of exhibitionism, I'm not so sure he is." He looked at Yeosang, one eyebrow arched. "You know him best…" 

"Not around people he doesn't know, no," Yeosang mumbled, his face going pink. "Get out of my clothes. He can pick his own…" 

"No need," San said, coming out of the closet with a bundle of clothes in his arms, dumping them on the chair in front of Yeosang's desk. "I got you some too," he added, smirking at the pissed off expression on Yeosang's face. "You can thank me later." 

"Wooyoung's right. Fuck off, asshole," Yeosang hissed, pulling his blanket back up. "I'm too tired for this shit." 

The smile fading, San was instantly concerned, coming to sit beside Yeosang on the bed. "Hey, I was just trying to lighten the mood, and make things easier for you," he said quietly, his eyes searching Yeosang's face. "I'm sorry…" 

Yeosang shook his head, sighing heavily as the events of the night before hit him again. And he couldn't even tell the one person who deserved to know. 

"It was a bad night," he said softly, something in his voice making San's expression fall further. "I think I fucked up and Wooyoung won't talk to me…" 

"You know I'm always here if you need me," San said, putting his hand on Yeosang's knee. "I'm good at listening…"

"I know, I'm sorry," Yeosang said, smiling gratefully. He really was lost, in love with two amazing men he didn't feel he deserved. "Unfortunately it's between me and Wooyoung. I can't drag anyone else into this. At least not without talking to him…" 

San nodded, having expected as much. He got to his feet. "Well, you know where I am," he said, brushing off his clothes, though it wasn't necessary. "Seonghwa is working all day today, and Hongjoong is out." He looked thoughtful. "I think the only ones still at home now are you two and me, and I'm going to sleep for a bit." 

He shrugged, heading for the door. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again," he said as he reached it, turning back to look at Yeosang, who smiled back at him. 

"Stakeouts can kiss my non-existent ass," they both said in unison, then burst into soft laughter as Yeosang shooed San away. 

"I'll see you later then," he said, glancing at Wooyoung, unaware that San was still watching his expression, which had turned sad. "I love you, you know." 

"Yeah, I know," San replied, his own smile turning sad. "I love you too…" Then he left before he could make things harder for Yeosang by confessing to having feelings for Wooyoung when it was painfully obvious Yeosang loved Wooyoung just as much, if not more than he loved him. 

"What am I going to do?" Yeosang whispered softly, burying his face in his pillow so Wooyoung wouldn't hear him as he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong is annoyed, Yeosang is upset, and Wooyoung discovers the truth about his ex-boyfriend. Just in time for his ex-boyfriend to make his appearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long. I'm still not doing well physically, then got thrown through the wringer mentally/emotionally too when I found out a close friend who I sort of grew up with (he's more my youngest brother's age, but still...) and who meant a lot to me was killed in an accident. I'm... still grieving, but... I'll be ok I think. 
> 
> HUGE thanks to Jill and Aria for their help with this. I kept getting stuck, and being indecisive wasn't helping. I hope you like it anyway <3

Hongjoong was frustrated and angry. Not for the first time, he wished Seonghwa was there to help in his efforts to make the Council see reason. 

"If you haven't even given Ravn a chance to talk to Hwanwoong and Xion, how can you turn around and declare him and the others rogue?" He didn't understand their reasoning at all. "You still haven't said what they're supposed to have done to warrant being brought in, either. If they've done nothing wrong…" 

"That is none of your concern," one of the Council members said haughtily, Hongjoong's eyes narrowing. "You have your orders. Unless you'd prefer someone else do it?" 

"No!" Hongjoong wanted to wipe the smug expression off the man's face, but there was nothing he could do. Not when their minds were clearly made up. And he preferred to be the one to go after them; he was their friend, and was willing to listen to Ravn's explanation - if he had one - before doing anything else. Hongjoong couldn't be sure anyone else would. 

"Anything else you think I need to know?" He hesitated. "Time limits or anything of that nature?" 

The head of the Council leaned forward, his eyes hard. "I don't care how long it takes," he said coolly. "Nor do I care what happens to Kim Youngjo or the rest of his coven. But Yeo Hwanwoong and Son Dongju, also known as Xion, they must be brought to us _alive_. Do you understand? If anything happens to them, I will hold you personally responsible." 

The man sniffed. "As for Kim Geonhak, or Leedo, as he seems to prefer to be called, _he_ must die. That wolf cannot and must not be allowed to continue to abuse our tolerance and hospitality any further. Get rid of him, since Youngjo clearly refuses to." 

Aghast, Hongjoong stared at the floor to avoid the man seeing his disgust. He'd probably misinterpret it, but still. Hongjoong _liked_ Leedo. As far as he was concerned, Leedo was worth more than the entire Council, even the good people, combined. 

Keeping his head down, Hongjoong bowed and left as quickly as he could. The sooner he could find Ravn and get _his_ side of the story, the easier it would be for Hongjoong to decide what to do. 

 

Unfortunately, this was easier said than done; any calls went either to voicemail or were met with a not in service message, which worried Hongjoong. Had they run already? Showing up unannounced wasn't normally the done thing, but without much choice, Hongjoong went to the Oneus coven's main house, only to find it shuttered and apparently empty of anyone but their human staff. They had no idea where their employers had gone or when they intended to return and were just as confused as Hongjoong about their sudden holiday. 

The only thing that gave Hongjoong any sort of lead was an offhand comment by one of the staff as he left that Seoho had apparently even left behind most of his precious books, apart from his Japanese and English language textbooks. Had they gone to Japan? Or even to America? As he got into his car, Hongjoong left a message for Seonghwa to call him, then headed home. He would need Yeosang's help to track Oneus. 

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Yeosang asked Wooyoung as the young man dressed in the clothes San had chosen for him and prepared to leave. Now that he'd had a good night's sleep - or at least tried to - Wooyoung intended to go back to his cheating ex-boyfriend and have it out with him, much to Yeosang's dismay. Nothing good could ever come of it, he was certain. "I won't let anyone hurt you." 

Wooyoung snorted, buckling the belt and turning away. "No," he said shortly, his mood already not the best. "I can look after myself. After all, I've been doing it just fine on my own for how long now?" 

"Wooyoung, that's not fair," Yeosang protested softly. "That was out of my hands and you know it!" 

"Leaving in the first place was very much in your hands, Yeosang." Wooyoung turned to look at Yeosang coldly. "Much as I love you, and probably will until I die, until you have a reasonable explanation for it, I don't think I have anything to say to you." He looked thoughtful. "Except of course thank you for healing me. I am not ungrateful for that." 

Then he was gone, leaving Yeosang alone in his bedroom with tears in his eyes as he sank to his knees on the floor, his hands pressed against his eyes so he wouldn't cry. Dimly, Yeosang realised he still hadn't changed the bedding, not that it was a priority when Wooyoung had just left him. If what he was feeling was even a fraction of how Wooyoung felt when Yeosang had left all that time ago, Yeosang could understand a little of why he was so hurt. Not that it helped him. 

Deciding it was better to let it out, Yeosang began to cry quietly, his arms wrapped around his body. It hurt so much he couldn't even think anymore. 

 

Having an odd feeling, San met Wooyoung on his way out, running to catch up with him. 

"Hey," he said, ignoring the strange look Wooyoung was giving him. "Why isn't Yeosang with you?" 

"Because I don't want him to," Wooyoung said, turning away. "I'm going home." He began to walk again, confused when San followed. "What are you doing? Don't you have somewhere to be?" 

"Nope," San grinned cheerfully, easily keeping up with him. "I think I'll tag along, actually." His smile dimmed. "Maybe you don't care, but I don't feel comfortable letting you go alone. Not when that guy had you in such a state you got mixed up with… those things…" 

Wooyoung snorted. "You can call them what they are, you know," he said, San's eyebrows rising at his words. "They're demons. Or were, since your friends took care of what I couldn't." 

San blinked at Wooyoung in surprise. "What are you?" he asked softly, thoroughly confused. Not many people knew what _they_ were, never mind demons, and Wooyoung had more than held his own against the things, not something many humans could do. "Most people don't believe they exist…" 

Wooyoung shrugged. "I'm human," he said "And I'm well aware of what you, and they, are. I'm sure you can tell?" 

Wrinkling his nose at Wooyoung, San pouted. "I know you say you're human, but… no normal human is stupid enough to take on demons, even if they knew what they were, let alone able to take out so many and live to tell the tale." He looked thoughtful. "And you're weird, you know. Your blood… it doesn't smell like a human's does." 

"I'm still human," Wooyoung said, unable to say more than that; he didn't want to lie to Yeosang's lover, but at the same time, he didn't want San to find out about either of them. He smirked as a sudden thought hit him. "How do you know I'm not a hunter?" 

"You don't look like one, you don't _fight_ like one, and you haven't said a word about killing us or turning us in," San said, confidence in his tone. "You don't think we know what hunters act like? We've had enough experience with them… and Yeosang would never fall for a hunter, no matter how innocent he looks." And neither would he, for that matter. 

"Good to know," Wooyoung replied, a little surprised San had even noticed his fighting style. "But I'm still human. Ask Yeosang, if you don't believe me. Or Seonghwa…" 

He looked up to see where he was, startled to find he still didn't recognise his surroundings. How had he come so far without knowing it? Wooyoung bit his lip, looking for signs of an area map, or even a bus stop to orient himself. 

Taking pity on him, San pulled Wooyoung aside. "If you wait here, I'll go back and get my car," he said, putting a finger against Wooyoung's lips when it looked like he was going to protest. "You don't want a repeat of last night's experience, do you? And I promise, I am good company. I will stay out of your way while you deal with the ex…" 

Sighing heavily, Wooyoung felt he had no choice but to let San have his way. He remembered what Yeosang had said, that San liked him. Was this his way of showing it? 

"Fine," he grumbled, looking away. "I'll wait, but not for too long, so you'll have to be quick." San wasn't making it easy on him, but Wooyoung found it hard to refuse him, especially when San smiled so beautifully at him like he was doing. "Go on then…" 

San grinned. "I'll be fast, don't worry. And don't move…" And then he was gone, as good as his word when he returned in less than ten minutes, barely enough time for Wooyoung to get bored. He pulled up beside Wooyoung, smirking as the tinted window rolled down. "Get in, beautiful," he said, "and give me the address so I can find the place." 

Wooyoung snorted. "You're too obvious," he said as he got in, a little jealous of the sleek dark sports car San was driving. "I'm not Yeosang… I won't fall for a smooth talker. Not when this is where it's gotten me…" 

Yeah, Wooyoung felt bitter. If only he'd met someone like San instead of his piece of shit ex. He might have still been exiled, but he wouldn't have been broken, or at least bent. 

San looked at Wooyoung while he fiddled with the GPS, surprised. "I'm well aware you're not Yeosang," he said mildly. "I was trying to make you smile. You have a gorgeous smile, you know." He looked thoughtful. "Yeosang used to, but he hasn't genuinely smiled in a long time." 

He began to drive, absently following the directions it was giving him. "He's missed you," he added softly. "He never spoke of you, but it's so obvious now. And he loves you so much it… hurts." San glanced at Wooyoung, the young human biting at his lip as he stared out the window. "You never said how you two know each other. Yeosang wouldn't tell me when I asked. I'm guessing you won't either, huh." 

"You're going to have to get Yeosang to tell you, because I can't." Wooyoung was apologetic. "I'm sorry but if it helps, I have no intention of staying with him. I just… can't." 

Pulling over despite the protests of the GPS, San turned the car off and turned to Wooyoung, his expression serious. "Care to run that by me again?" he asked softly, pain settling in his chest at Wooyoung's words. "Why can't you stay?" 

San's reaction caught Wooyoung by surprise. "I… don't know what you mean…" he said, stumbling over the words. "I know you're lovers. Surely you want to keep him to yourself?" Wooyoung didn't know what to think when San looked almost… devastated at his intention to leave. 

San shook his head, smiling gently. "That's not how things work in our society," he said, turning to face Wooyoung fully. "Yes, we have preferred partners, but there's no such thing as monogamy in vampire culture." He chuckled softly. "Life's too long to spend it with just one person, y'know? It _is_ a bit of a culture shock for the newly turned, but it is what it is." 

He fell silent for a few moments, searching Wooyoung's face, though for what, he wasn't sure. "What do you know about the concept of soulmates?" he asked suddenly, Wooyoung sitting back in bemusement. "There is apparently a similar concept in vampire culture called a Vampire's Heart. At least that's what Seonghwa calls it. It's what he and Hongjoong are." 

Wooyoung blinked at him. "I know the concept," he said slowly, trying to piece together his scattered thoughts. "Yeosang…" 

"He doesn't believe in it, I know," San interrupted Wooyoung, the young man merely nodding. "I didn't used to either, but…" 

"But?" Wooyoung prompted when San didn't finish the statement. "Something changed your mind?" 

Sighing, San didn't reply right away, not sure what to say that wouldn't upset Wooyoung. Something had clearly happened between Wooyoung and Yeosang, and it bothered him. He wanted to make it right. 

"I talked to Seonghwa last night," he finally said, looking down. "He… explained some things, helped me understand better…" 

"So you and Yeosang are Vampire Hearts, congratulations," Wooyoung cut San off, his tone definitely bitter. "Can we go now?" 

"Can you let me finish first?" San was growing frustrated with Wooyoung. He seemed determined to misunderstand everything. "Yes, Yeosang and I are, but… so are we. _And_ you with Yeosang…" 

Wooyoung stared at San, then burst into laughter. "You know I don't believe in it either, right?" He looked sad. "If we were… Yeosang wouldn't have…" Wooyoung swallowed heavily, then turned away. "Just take me home. Please." 

Whatever had happened between Yeosang and Wooyoung was obviously a lot more complicated than San could ever have imagined. After staring at Wooyoung for several minutes, noting how he was trying hard not to cry, San sighed again and turned back to the steering wheel, starting the car and heading back in the direction the GPS told him. It was a mistake, but San felt powerless to stop it. 

After an hour or so of making their way through the streets to the address Wooyoung had given him, San pulled up outside a small house, then turned the car off again. 

"Please let me come in with you," he said quietly, resting his hand on Wooyoung's knee. "I don't have a good feeling about this, and I want to be able to tell Yeosang you're safe, if not happy…" 

Wiping at his eyes, Wooyoung merely nodded, not trusting that he wouldn't burst into tears and tell San everything they didn't want him to know. He got out of the car and went to the door, enduring a moment of panic as he realised he hadn't remembered his keys either. But the door was open just a crack, so Wooyoung went inside, San following him warily. 

Everything _looked_ normal as Wooyoung walked down the entrance hall to the kitchen. His phone was on the table, next to a note. Picking it up, he unfolded it, his eyes widening in shock at what he was reading. San glanced at him worriedly, before something caught his eye and he went back into the entrance hall to see what it was, his jaw dropping. 

A crash from the kitchen brought San to his senses and he returned to find Wooyoung standing in the middle of the kitchen, the remains of his phone scattered over the floor. 

"Wooyoung?" 

"That motherfucking bastard!" Wooyoung was furious, the note crumpled in his hand. "He cancelled my phone. And my credit card. And closed my bank account. And told me to get my shit out of _his_ house or he'll throw it out." His chest heaving, Wooyoung was so angry he was in tears. "That bastard. This is _my_ house too!" 

"I'm sorry," San said gently, not sure what to do or say, but Wooyoung had to know. "Who are the people in these pictures?" 

Startled, Wooyoung looked at him, wiping angrily at his face. Prison was too good for that cheating, no good asswipe. "I don't know what pictures you mean," he said in a quieter voice, following as San led him into the hall. His eyes widening, Wooyoung's hand swept the offending pictures off the wall and onto the floor in a tinkling crash of glass and wood. "I knew it," he said viciously as he did the same to all the pictures on both sides of the hallway. "That cheating piece of shit…" 

"Wooyoung…" San's face was impassive as he interrupted Wooyoung's tirade. "Did you know your… ex-boyfriend is a demon?" At the look of horror on Wooyoung's face, he hadn't. "The other one is too, I recognise him. Them, in fact." 

"No… no, he…" Wooyoung stammered, his face going so pale San was afraid he was going to faint from the shock. "He can't be. I would have known." Falling in love with a human was one thing, but falling for a demon… you became one too. How was he human, then? It didn't make sense. "He can't be."

His legs giving out in shock and pain, Wooyoung felt San's arms around him, the vampire murmuring softly to him as he began to cry again, this time in shock and horror. This couldn't be happening. What was he going to do now? He didn't realise he'd said the last part out loud until San answered him. 

"What we will do is get your things and leave," San said calmly. "Yeosang and I will help you get set up at our place." He held up a hand when Wooyoung opened his mouth to protest. "It's the only way to keep you safe, Wooyoung. Who knows what Yeonjun and Changbin will do next when they know you've actually gone…" 

"You…" Wooyoung sagged in San's arms, his eyes going dull. If San knew their names, it was obvious he knew what they were. But why hadn't _he_? He was an _angel_ , for heaven's sake. Or had been. And a demon had gotten him exiled. "How did I not know what he was? It's my…" 

Wooyoung bit his lip. He'd been about to say something he shouldn't. Tears still streaming down his face, Wooyoung curled in on himself in misery. 

"I'm sorry," San said, his arms tightening around Wooyoung briefly before he let him go. "Did you share a room, or…?" 

Snorting, Wooyoung shook his head, his expression turning bitter. "No. He never wanted me to go in his room. He always came to mine whenever we…" He looked away. "Second door on the left at the top of the stairs," he added, his voice dull. "Everything is mine except the furniture." 

San nodded and got to his feet. "Go wait in the car," he suggested quietly. "I will get your things. It will be a lot quicker if I do it." He smiled, holding out a hand to help Wooyoung to his feet. "Vampire speed can be useful sometimes." 

"And I don't want to leave you down here alone," San added softly, keeping an arm around Wooyoung as he swayed from emotional and physical fatigue. "In case they come back. At least in the car, the windows are tinted so nobody can see you, even if they try." 

Sighing, Wooyoung let San take him back to the car, curling up in the front passenger seat and bursting into a fresh round of tears once San had gone. It was at most, fifteen minutes before San returned, laden with bags full of Wooyoung's clothes and various electronics. 

"One more trip, and then we can go," San said as he carefully packed it all into the back seat and trunk. 

He went to get the rest of Wooyoung's things, deciding to take a quick look around. The bathroom seemed normal enough, as did Wooyoung's former bedroom and what appeared to be a spare bedroom opposite. It wasn't until he opened the last door that San suddenly wished he hadn't, closing it behind him, his already pale face even more sickly-looking. It was enough to have a sniffling Wooyoung give him an oddly worried look. 

"Are you ok?" he asked as San slid into the driver's seat and started the car. "You look… well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you look ill, but vampires don't get sick, do they?" 

San shook his head, not really wanting to discuss what he'd seen in Yeonjun's bedroom. Wooyoung didn't need to know just how depraved his demonic ex-boyfriend was, even for a demon. He really was so sweet and innocent, San didn't want to ruin it further for him. Necrophilia and extreme torture wasn't San's idea of fun at _any_ time, and he had the suspicion it would probably make Wooyoung physically ill, and cause still more trauma for the poor man. 

"Let's get out of here, before they get back and find you actually gone," San said, quickly driving off. He wouldn't have put it past Yeonjun to have believed Wooyoung would stay so he could do whatever it was they'd planned for him, but luckily Wooyoung was stronger than that. It had nothing to do with San being there. Or at least he didn't think so. "Will you be ok?" 

He glanced over at Wooyoung, surprised to see him looking back at him worriedly. "What? Is something wrong?" San looked around him while still keeping most of his attention on driving. Unable to see anything that could be making Wooyoung look like that, San was confused. 

"You look a little better than you did," Wooyoung murmured, turning back to stare out the windshield. "You looked really weird when you came out of that house. Like you'd seen… something you wished you hadn't." 

"Mmmm," San said, unwilling to say any more than that. _He_ hadn't liked what he'd seen, and he was a vampire, used to seeing the worst of people. Wooyoung, on the other hand, for all his incredible fighting skill and perception, seemed too innocent for that sort of thing not to affect him negatively. And knowing _that_ had been mere doors away from him… San shuddered involuntarily. 

"You know I'm just going to bug you until you tell me," Wooyoung commented, though his gaze never changed. "Or I'll…" He stopped, sighing. He'd been about to say he'd get it out of Yeosang, but with how he'd left… 

"Sorry," San replied, shaking his head. "You really don't want to know." He knew he wasn't going to forget what he'd seen any time soon, but he wasn't going to tell Wooyoung if he could possibly help it. 

"It's something bad, isn't it?" Somehow, with the news that his ex-boyfriend had actually been a demon, Wooyoung wasn't surprised to hear San had apparently found something so awful, even for a vampire, in that house. It felt very… like Yeonjun. "If even a vampire finds it shocking…" 

"Hey, not all of us are vile, disgusting creatures," San protested. "Seonghwa taught us better than that, and we weren't like that as humans to begin with." He pouted. "I resent the implications that vampires are inherently evil. We're not." 

"So I see," Wooyoung said, quietly apologetic. "I'm sorry for making the assumption…" 

"Why do people always do that?" San was hurt. He knew Wooyoung was sorry for what he'd said, but it still hurt because _everyone_ assumed vampires were all outright evil, when the reality was every bit as nuanced as humanity itself was. "Just because someone had the misfortune of dying when they didn't want to…" 

"I'm sorry." Wooyoung felt horrible. He'd upset San, who'd only ever tried to help him. And he should have known better when Yeosang was one of the purest people he knew, and yet also a vampire. At the thought of Yeosang, Wooyoung ducked his head, trying hard not to burst into tears yet again. "I should have known better…" 

Pulling over, San stopped the car and turned to Wooyoung, worry in his eyes. 

"Hey," he murmured, "don't cry… It's… I'm not that mad at you. I don't expect you to know what upsets me when we've really only just met." 

Wooyoung shook his head, wiping at his eyes. "I should have known better," he replied just as softly. "Yeosang… he hasn't got an evil bone in his body, and would never associate with anyone who does. So I was out of line. I'm sorry…" He ducked his head, ashamed. "It's hard not to think about what you've been taught all your life when the reality is something completely different…" 

His head shot up, panic in his eyes. "San… get us out of here… now," he added, gently shoving San back. "He's coming…" Knowing what he did now about Yeonjun and his lover, Wooyoung was terrified. 

The confusion in San's eyes cleared and he quickly got them moving again, but it was too late. Yeonjun was suddenly _there_ , effortlessly clinging to the door beside Wooyoung as San tried his best to remain calm and keep the car steady. 

"Miss me, my little angel?" Yeonjun grinned, leaning closer to Wooyoung so he couldn't close the window on him. "I saw you found my little note. That wasn't very nice of you to mess up my house like that though…" The demon pouted. "You broke all the pretty pictures." 

"Fuck off," Wooyoung said coldly, trying to keep from shuddering at the proximity to Yeonjun. "Leave me alone. You got what you wanted. I'm done with you." 

Yeonjun laughed, the sound making both Wooyoung and San want to cover their ears. It was like the screech of tires on a road and fingernails on a chalkboard rolled into one bone-chilling sound. "How bold of you to assume I got anything close to what I wanted, little angel," he smirked. "And I'm not even remotely done with _you_." 

He looked over at San, his expression hardening. "Or your little vampire fuckboy," he added. "First Yeosang, now Wooyoung. That's quite the interesting collection you have, Choi San…" 

"Get lost," San said through gritted teeth as he drove, cursing himself for letting the demon catch up to them. "Or do I have to call Seonghwa or Hongjoong to come deal with you yet again?" 

He'd learned the hard way that even his strength was no match for Yeonjun. But the older vampires were more than able and willing to take care of Yeonjun and his ilk whenever they showed up to make their lives hell. 

"I'm afraid you're going to have to suck it up, my dear San." The way Yeonjun spoke was giving Wooyoung goosebumps, and not in a good way. Having a bad feeling, Wooyoung looked around warily, just as Yeonjun spoke again. "See, I called a few friends, and I'd hate for them to go home empty-handed. You know how it is…" 

"San, look out!" Wooyoung cried out, as a car came hurtling through the intersection they were going through, smashing into San and pushing his car off the road, almost into the river. The screech of metal rang in Wooyoung's ears and he turned to gasp in horror. Where San had been was a mess of twisted metal, plastic, and blood, the young vampire's body crumpled and bloody. "San!" 

Demons were everywhere Wooyoung looked, and before he could register what was going on, he was being dragged from the wreckage. Fighting as much as he could while still in shock and injured from the attack, Wooyoung was devastated and angry. 

"I wish I'd never set eyes on you," he hissed as he fought to get Yeonjun's hands off him. "I'm going to kill you!" 

"Awww, I didn't know you cared," Yeonjun grinned, unrepentant. "But, my darling little angel, I'm going to kill _you_ first…" 

"But not until we kill your vampire fuckboy," a new voice hissed, Changbin appearing from around the mangled remains of San's car. "He's been a problem for too long, and I will be only too happy when he's finally gone." 

He began pulling at the twisted metal, yanking at pieces of the car until the path to San's unconscious body was free. Smirking at Wooyoung's expression, the demon grabbed at San, then grunted as he was brutally shoved aside, a furious Yeosang standing over San protectively. 

"Well, if it isn't my favourite angel, Yeosang, come to rescue his precious lovers," Yeonjun drawled, looking amused where he stood opposite, his arms wrapped around Wooyoung. "Too late, my dear. With any luck, San is already dead, and your precious little Wooyoung is mine." 

"Leave them out of this," Yeosang said quietly, his fists clenched. "Your fight is with me. Leave my friends alone." 

"Let me see…" Yeonjun pretended to think about it, then laughed that horrible, mind-numbing laugh that had Wooyoung nearly in tears. "No. I'm having too much fun." 

With blood trickling down the side of his face and smudged over his cheekbone, Wooyoung's struggling grew weaker, his injuries sapping what strength he'd gained from his anger. 

"I don't know what you want with me, but leave San out of this," he said slowly, his mind growing foggy with the need to pass out. "He doesn't know…" 

Yeonjun shook Wooyoung roughly, grinning at the rage in Yeosang's eyes as Wooyoung whimpered in pain. "Whether he knows anything or not is not the point, my little angel," he purred. "You're going to die, and so will he. And dearest Yeosang, there's nothing you can do to stop it." He gestured to San's unmoving body. "Look. He's dead already. What a shame… Changbin was so looking forward to putting an end to the miserable creature." 

_::No, he can't…::_ Wooyoung pleaded through the link with Yeosang, his strength almost gone. _::Please… he can't die like this…::_

Whatever reassurances Yeosang could have given him became moot as the young man collapsed in Yeonjun's arms, the demon looking immensely pleased with himself. "One down, one to go," he said, then blinked as he soon found his arms empty. "What…?" Yeonjun growled as he realised the body in the car had gone as well, glaring at Yeosang in fury. "What trickery is this?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are any of them who or what they claim to be? Revelations bring more questions, and problems start to pile up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much of an excuse for being so late with this update. I just didn't have much motivation for a long time. It's just weird bc now I'm really sick and it's given me the time (if nothing else) to finish the chapter.
> 
> I also kind of knew it was going to be hella awkward due to the subject matter and couldn't face writing it. I don't like this kind of super emotional stuff irl so it's just as hard to write it. 😔 
> 
> Anyway, I hope it's not too bad to read...

It was Yeosang's turn to smirk as he gently cradled San in his arms, turning to look at Seonghwa, who held Wooyoung just as gently. Hongjoong watched from beside Seonghwa with a grim expression. 

"I'm simply taking back what's mine, Yeonjun. And if you hurt either of them again, you're going to wish you'd never been created…" 

"This isn't over yet, Yeosang," Yeonjun hissed, Changbin limping over to stand beside him. "You can't watch them forever, especially Wooyoung. I _will_ have him…" He grabbed Changbin and they both disappeared, taking with them the few remaining demons Seonghwa and Hongjoong hadn't killed. 

Yeosang sagged a little with relief, Hongjoong watching him warily. "I can't pretend I'm not incredibly confused right now," Hongjoong said quietly as he reached to take San from Yeosang. "But we need to get them home…" He glanced at the wreckage of San's car. "And do something about Wooyoung's things. We can't leave them here…" 

"Have Jongho bring the van," Seonghwa said, shifting his hold on the unconscious Wooyoung. "I think he's the only one who is home right now. He can take us all back at the same time, along with Wooyoung's belongings." Or what of his things had survived the accident. "Then we can arrange to have San's car removed…" 

"That was my favourite car," San muttered, his voice hoarse. "Fucking demons…" Shifting in Yeosang's arms, he sighed. "I'll be fine, just give me a few more minutes to recover… Damn, that hurts…"

Yeosang stared at him in disbelief. "That's all you have to say after something like that? Sani, you could have…" 

San snorted. "I'm a lot harder to kill than you think, and really, Sangie, you should know it takes more than that to kill one of us anyway. There's no silver in any of our cars, so…" He glanced at Seonghwa, who was still holding Wooyoung while Hongjoong was on the phone with Jongho. "You know you're going to have a lot to explain," he added softly. "Like his obsession with you and Wooyoung, and why he keeps calling you, and now Wooyoung " _angel_ " all the time." 

"And that's just for starters," San added, twisting in Yeosang's arms to make him let go. "I'm fine now," he insisted, glad he didn't stumble when Yeosang set him on his feet. "More worried about Wooyoung. And how did you guys get here so fast? We didn't call you. We didn't have _time_."

"Can it wait?" Seonghwa murmured, staring down at Wooyoung. "He needs medical care, and you need to get home." He looked worried. "We all do." 

Yeosang had been watching Wooyoung and shook his head, looking around frantically for anywhere Seonghwa could lay Wooyoung down so he could try and help. "He won't make it home," he said, reaching for Wooyoung. "Give him to me. I need to… heal him." 

San's eyebrows rose. "How? We can't do that…" What was going on? He glanced at Seonghwa, who didn't look surprised at all, then at Hongjoong, who looked angry. "I think you definitely owe me an explanation, Yeosang."

"I know, I'm sorry," Yeosang said quietly as he laid Wooyoung down on the grass verge at the side of the road, hidden from anyone passing by the ruins of San's beloved car. "I will, but let me help Wooyoung before it's too late." 

Yeosang knelt beside Wooyoung and closed his eyes, his hands over Wooyoung's head and face starting to glow with power. Ignoring San's gasp of shock and the heat of the glare Hongjoong was sending him, Yeosang continued to heal the worst of Wooyoung's head injuries, tears streaming down his face. 

"It's a good thing he's unconscious," he murmured softly. "Otherwise he'd probably be screaming bloody murder. Healing is not pain free… and this is the worst he's been hurt in a very long time." 

Staring at Yeosang, San was in awe, but horribly confused. "What _are_ you?" he asked quietly as he knelt beside Wooyoung, opposite Yeosang. "No vampire can do anything like this…" At least not anyone he'd ever known, though a glance at the shadowed expression on Seonghwa's face made San wonder if he had. 

"I haven't always been a vampire," Yeosang said wryly, his attention still on Wooyoung. "I was human… before. For a relatively short period of time." He sighed, his head bowing. "But before that… I was an angel. An angel of healing, if you want to be technical about it…" 

Sitting back on his heels, San stared at Yeosang, not sure _what_ to think. "You've never healed any of us," he said, almost whining. 

"You're not human, Sani," Yeosang replied, sounding amused. "Nor are you an angel. Those are the only types of people I _can_ heal." He looked thoughtful. "Although I'm not sure I can heal angels anymore, since I'm forbidden to contact any of my friends, and they're also unable to contact _me_." 

Hongjoong looked frustrated and angry. "This is why the council wants Hwanwoong and Xion, isn't it?" he asked in clipped tones. "You weren't surprised when I asked you for help. And if they find out about _you_..." He rubbed a hand over his face. "They're going to want me to give you to them, something you know full well I can't and _won't_ do. But why didn't you tell me? I bet Ravn didn't know either, did he?" 

"No, he didn't," Yeosang said quietly, carefully not looking at anyone but Wooyoung, the glow of his hands starting to fade. He looked up, his expression tired. "I can't do anything for them anyway, so all they're likely to do is kill me. I can't heal vampires. Only humans." 

He gently ran his hands through Wooyoung's blood-streaked hair, looking down at him with a sad look on his face. "You really shouldn't have followed me, Wooyoungie," he said softly, his voice shaking. "He won't stop…" 

San watched Yeosang's interaction with Wooyoung, an unreadable look in his eyes. "He told me to ask you how you know each other," he said. "He's… he was an angel too, wasn't he? That's why Yeonjun kept saying…" 

Yeosang nodded, unable to look at San or the others. "He was my best friend and my lover… and I fucked up so badly…" His voice shook even more. "I still don't really understand why, because I really was happy being with him. And then…" Yeosang swallowed heavily, trying to push back his tears. 

"And then you fucked off and left me without a word," Wooyoung murmured, his eyes still closed, his expression bitter. "Why do you keep doing this, Yeosang? It would have been better…" 

"Don't you dare!" San cut him off sharply, his anger making Wooyoung open his eyes to stare at him, though it was obvious he was having trouble focusing. "You _know_ how we feel about you! Saying stupid shit like that is _no_ better than whatever Yeosang did." He glared at Wooyoung, hurt. "And don't you dare tell me you weren't going to say you wanted him to let you die. None of us are that stupid…" 

"Nobody is dying today," Seonghwa said firmly. He'd started to unload the car while the others talked, bags stacked neatly by the side of the road to wait for Jongho to arrive. It was an easy way to ignore the looks Hongjoong was sending him; Seonghwa didn't want to explain why he knew about Yeosang and had kept it quiet, even from him. "Jongho should be here soon. Is Wooyoung…" 

"He's not fully healed," Yeosang said, shaking his head. "Just enough to keep him alive until we can get him home…" He looked down at Wooyoung, his jaw set as the young man glared up at him, or at least attempted to. It was hard to take it seriously when his eyes were crossing from the effort. "I'm not letting you die, even if you hate me for it." 

"If you're not going to let me die, then at least kill the pain," Wooyoung muttered, closing his eyes again. It was too much effort to keep them open. "Or knock me out. You know…" 

"You don't like pain, yes, I know," Yeosang said in exasperation. "But I need to know you're alive and going to stay that way, and this is the easiest way. Until we get home and I can heal you properly. You know how it works." 

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Wooyoung's words began to slur and both San and Yeosang gave him a concerned look, Yeosang's hand going to his head. The warm glow reappeared and Wooyoung relaxed, letting out a soft sigh as Yeosang forced him under again. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Yeonjun messed with him," Yeosang muttered under his breath as San stared at him. "I shouldn't have needed to do that…"

"Is he… worse than you thought?" San asked quietly, ignoring the sounds around them that said Jongho had arrived and was being briefed on what had happened. "He _will_ be ok, won't he?" 

Yeosang looked up at him. "Eventually, yes," he said, bemused. "What exactly did you say to him? About us…"

San winced. “You didn’t tell me how you knew what was going on,” he reminded the other man, shaking his head. “We didn’t call you.”

Looking away, Yeosang didn’t know how San was going to take what he was going to say, never mind the others, who were staring at them too. 

“Wooyoung… ‘called’ me,” he admitted slowly, his voice quiet. “It’s a thing with us, between angels, that we can communicate mind-to-mind…” Yeosang deliberately avoided their eyes, and knew Seonghwa was aware of it. “He called me when he found out his 'boyfriend' was a demon,” he added tiredly. “Terrified Yeonjun would find him, as… he did. Hongjoong was already there because… well, I will let him explain what’s been going on, and Seonghwa…” 

“I came along for the ride, apparently,” Seonghwa said dryly. “It would have been nice to know you could do that, by the way.” He glanced at Hongjoong, who was looking more and more pissed the longer they spoke. Patting the other man gently, he gestured to Jongho, who was also looking annoyed. “Let’s get going, before they decide to come back.”

Rolling his eyes when all San and Yeosang did was stare at Wooyoung, Seonghwa shoved them both out of the way and picked up the unconscious boy, careful of his injuries. "If you don't move _now_ ," he said, his voice full of authority, "Jongho will leave you both behind." 

He walked away, Hongjoong helping him lay Wooyoung in the back seat as Jongho got into the driver's seat and started the van. They'd packed Wooyoung's things into the back while Yeosang was healing Wooyoung, so they were only waiting on the other two, Jongho starting to drive away to get his point across. 

"Ok, ok, we're coming," San grumbled, limping as fast as he could after Yeosang, who helped him inside, slamming the door behind them and earning a glare from the other three. "Hey, injured here. I didn't want to fall out the door because it wasn't closed properly." 

"Break the door and I break you," Jongho muttered irritably, turning his attention back to driving. Seonghwa patted his arm fondly, then turned to look at Yeosang. 

Hongjoong beat him, staring at Yeosang from his position beside Wooyoung. "Start talking," he said, his voice cold. "Why does the Council want Hwanwoong and Xion? Besides the angel thing, which you need to explain a lot more about too, by the way. Because they've ordered me to hunt Oneus down, to kill Leedo, and bring in the aforementioned angels… vampires… whatever the fuck you guys are." 

Yeosang sighed and hoped Hwanwoong and Xion would understand. "We, me and Wooyoung, and the others, were friends," he said, sitting in the footwell and staring at the floor. "Even though we're different classes and ages, that doesn't really matter, not like with wolves or vampires. Wooyoung is… or was, an angel of war. I was an angel of healing, one of the rarest classes. Hwanwoong was an angel of music, which really shouldn't surprise you, given his love for it. And Xion…" 

He sighed again, worry in his eyes as he looked up at Hongjoong. "Xion was an angel of knowledge. Not quite as rare as a healer, but rare enough. And probably why they want him. To use the knowledge he possesses." 

"So in other words, we're fucked when it comes to finding them," Hongjoong said, cursing them again in his mind. "Xion will know how to evade us, and probably anyone else sent after them. And he has a vested interest in keeping Leedo alive, seeing as they're together." 

"Call them," Wooyoung spoke up, his eyes still closed and his voice soft. "He can't avoid you, Yeosang." 

"Go back to sleep, Wooyoung," Yeosang murmured, avoiding Hongjoong's eyes. "It will help your head…" He looked down again. "I don't want the Council anywhere near them. I can't help, I'm sorry." 

"I don't think you understand, Yeosang," Hongjoong said. "You're not going to have a choice. Because we're going to have to join them, thanks to you. And Wooyoung." 

Yeosang's head snapped up and he stared at Hongjoong. "Wooyoung is _not_ involved," he said, his voice shaking. "He's human. They can't touch him!" 

"How cute," Hongjoong said, a pitying expression on his face. "You still believe the Council are honourable. I'm sorry to be the one to burst your bubble, but that won't stop them. And that's if Yeonjun and Changbin don't get to him first. Like it or not, he will have to come with us to keep him away from them." 

"And there's the not-so-slight problem of why Yeonjun hates you so much," Seonghwa added. "And Changbin." 

Wincing, Yeosang looked at Wooyoung. Yet another reason for Wooyoung to hate him. "Yeonjun, Changbin, and Wooyoung were best friends once upon a time," he said quietly. "Along with another angel, Soobin. Who fell in love with a demon." 

His voice grew softer. "I was the one who… found out about them. I didn't want anything to happen to him, because I knew…" The whole situation had been a mess from start to finish. "I begged him to stop the relationship, but he was so… in love. The Council of Angels found out and he was not just exiled…"

"An angel who falls for a demon becomes one," Wooyoung murmured, his voice shaking. "Why don't I remember any of this, Yeosang?" 

"Wooyoung, please." Yeosang wanted to cry. It hadn't just been traumatic for them, but for him too. "Please. Go back to sleep. You're better off not remembering…" 

"Why don't I remember?" Wooyoung's voice was soft but firm. "Tell me, Yeosang. If we were friends at one time, why don't I remember?" 

San put his arms around Yeosang, who looked devastated. He could see this wasn't just hurting Wooyoung, but Yeosang too. "Can't it wait?" he asked. "You're hurt…" 

"Just tell me why. That's all I want to know." Wooyoung couldn't stand the thought of being friends with demons, or angels who'd let themselves be corrupted.

"Because I made it so you couldn't."


End file.
